Kenta
Kenta Seung Child of Nyx Crossdresser (This Character Belongs to ~Angel Wings~) History Kenzo Seung was a Japanese immigrant who came to America with his family when he was young. His mother had died before they left Japan. Their family, the Seungs, used to be a well-known and respected blood line, but it was tarnished when Kenzo's father's rival accused him of having numerous affairs with women and of being dishonest with his customers. Kenzo's father was previously a wealthy and respected businessman, but after the truth about him was brought to light, he quickly lost his customers and his business and honor went spiraling down the drain. As he was a well-known figure in the business world, the tabloids criticized him harshly. Kenzo and his father fled to America, where they hoped to restore their wealth and honor. In America, they lived in poverty, but they managed to scrape by. Despite the tough times, Kenzo never gave up on the hope that one day they would finally strike it rich. However, when Kenzo was fourteen, disaster struck. His father (Kenta's grandfather) was diagnosed with leukemia, and they couldn't afford to take him to a hospital. Eventually, Kenzo's father died. His last words to Kenzo was to carry on the family line, words that have stayed with Kenzo his entire life. He was sent to live with his uncle, a restaurant owner who taught Kenzo about business and marketing. After managing to get into college (he had gotten a partial scholarship, and had scraped together the rest of the money), he graduated with a bachelor's degree and became a entrepaneur, making enough money to lead a middle-class lifestyle. One night, he was stargazing when he met a woman dressed comepletely in black. Kenzo was immediately intrigued by her, though it took him quite awhile to muster up the courage to speak with her. The woman (who was actually Nyx in disguise) introduced herself as Leila. After many weeks of stargazing, they developed a close friendship which later turned into a romance. Eventually, Kenta was born. Kenzo was disappointed that it wasn't a boy, as girls couldn't carry on the family line, but he didn't complain too much because of his love for Nyx. Nyx stayed with them for as long as she could, but eventually knew that it was time to leave. She slipped away one night, without a word. Kenzo desperately searched for her, but eventually gave up after many months. Grief-stricken and frustrated by his failing company, he took out his anger and frustration on two-year-old Kenta. Four years later, after his company failed, they packed up their bags and moved to Conneticut (where Kenzo's uncle currently lived), where Kenzo hoped to start anew. After weeks of searching for a job, but to no avail, Kenzo lashed out at Kenta. He blamed her for Nyx leaving, for him losing his job, but most of all, her blamed her for being a girl. Six-year-old Kenta, trying to please her father, started dressing and acting like a boy. Even after she started cross-dressing, Kenzo still took out his anger on her, but to a lesser extent. Taking this as an encouraging sign, Kenta kept crossdressing in an attempt to escape her father's wrath. Soon after, Kenzo found a job as an accountant. Kenta occasionally thought of running away, but couldn't bring herself to do it - besides, at least staying provided her with food and shelter. The kids at school often bullied Kenta, calling her a freak for dressing and acting like a boy. She never had many friends. The only person who was willing to speak to her was a boy named Liam, but he was an outcast too because of his strange limp and his weird personality. One day, when she was walking home from school, a hellhound attacked her. Liam, who had been walking with her, threw a celestial bronze sword towards her. Kenta caught the sword and managed to fatally wound the hellhound (with the help of Liam, who shouted instructions at her), giving them enough time to run away. However, the hellhound killed Liam shortly before it disintegrated to dust. Liam turned into a flower before Kenta's eyes. Kenta received several bruises and cuts from the fight with the hellhound, but Kenzo assumed that she had simply been beat up by her classmates and didn't do anything about it. She didn't tell her father about the incident, as she knew that it would only upset him. Soon after, the rumors began to spread around school -- rumors that Kenta had lured Liam to his death, perhaps even killed him herself. Kenta ignored the rumors at first, but they got worse and worse, until finally the town turned against Kenta and her father. They moved yet again, this time settling down in Pennsylvania. However, this time Kenzo was unable to find a job. In a drunken rage, he threw Kenta out of the house, calling her a bad luck charm. She ran as far away as she could, finally settling down in a small park to spend the cold, winter night. Luckily for her, a satyr from camp (who was disguised as a mortal named Ashley) had been patrolling the area at the time. Ashley explained to her that she was a demigod and gave her a Stygian iron katana, a present from Nyx (Nyx had sent an iris message Chiron, asking him to send a satyr to where Kenta was living, and gave the satyr the katana to take to Kenta). By this time, Kenta was so desperate that she believed everything the satyr said. Ashley brought her to camp relatively unscathed. There was a close call when they were cornered by a harpy, but the Ashley and Kenta managed to defeat it, though Kenta now has a scar running down her back. Kenta lives at camp year round, though she never tells anyone (besides the satyr, who promised to keep it a secret) about her true gender, letting everyone believe that she's a boy. Her chest is fairly small, so she doesn't have too hard of a time disguising herself as a boy. |- | Other |- | |} Possessions WIP Abilities *Children of Nyx can create and manipulate darkness. *They can also materialize tools from this darkness, only to return them as if they had never existed. *They can see in the dark as if it is day. *Their powers increase significantly at night. *They can hide exceptionally well in darkness. *They can solidify darkness to form anything they may desire within reason. *They can shadow travel Quests None yet Gallery Kenta.jpg|Kenta when she's not crossdressing Relationships